Kaori Nakamura
Kaori Akiko Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 3 years old, and is the daughter of Yaeko and Hiro Nakamura. She possesses the abilities of Attention Deflection and Temporal Vortex Creation. She will in future manifest Pyrokinetic Creature Creation and Mythical Shapeshifting. Appearance Kaori is currently a small toddler. She is slightly short for her age, with a chubby and round face. She has thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair is at shoulder length, but in future it will be slightly longer. It will always be perfectly straight. Currently, she is dressed in her mother's choice of clothing, but her own tastes will be similar - very feminine and with a love for flowery accessories. She will always be petite. Abilities Kaori's first ability is Attention Deflection. She manifested this when she was a year old. Kaori can choose to make herself unnoticed and deflect attention away from herself. Since she is currently shy, she uses this ability often around almost any strangers. She can make people ignore her and pay no attention to her presence or her actions. She does not become invisible, but people struggle to notice her when this ability is activated. Her second ability is Temporal Vortex Creation. Kaori can produce vortexes leading to the future, and she will later learn to create ones leading to the past as well. Her vortexes appear in the air and look like large swirling black portals which draw people in. Currently, she produces them when she wants to escape or just travel to somewhere else, and because of this she cannot control to where and when they lead, but she will learn to focus on a particular time and location when opening one. Her vortexes can transport multiple people at once, and they remain open for as long as she wants. She cannot produce vortexes which lead to different places in the same time. Her third ability will be Pyrokinetic Creature Creation. Kaori will be capable of producing creatures made out of flames. They will include both real, existing animals and mythical creatures. She will be able to control the animal's behaviour finely, as it will do her bidding and be controlled by her thoughts alone, and she will be able to make the animal vanish. Normally, she will need pre-existing fire to access her ability. She will be able to use natural fire and fire created by abilities such as pyrokinesis and fire mimicry. Occasionally she will even be able to create without needing pre-existing flames, normally triggered by an adrenaline rush. Her final ability will be Mythical Shapeshifting. This ability will enable Kaori to mimic the appearance of any mythical creature. However, only powers related to the appearance will be copied along with the appearance. For example, mimicking a vampire would gain her the teeth or fangs and therefore the ability to bite, but not the speed or strength. Mimicking a mermaid would only let her breathe underwater if she gave herself visible gills. Family & Relationships *Father - Hiro Nakamura *Mother - Yaeko *Future younger brother - Isao Nakamura *Future younger sister - Hanae Nakamura History Etymology Kaori is a Japanese name meaning "small perfume" or "small weaving". Her middle name, again Japanese, is a name which can mean "clear child" or "autumn child". Her surname is also Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.